Evil Angel
by KaosuMegami
Summary: Rangiku is somehow transported to Huecomundo during the battle between Huecomundo and Seireitei. Soon after, she runs into Gin. This story is set far into the series. But i have tried hard to make it vague enough that there are NO SPOILERS for most.


**I do not own any of the characters, places, names or otherwise in this story. I'm just having a little fun!**

**All of these characters, places, names and ideas belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Sorry the story is so short. This is my first Fan Fiction. I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

Prelude-Complete chaos.

I looked around me to try and find my captain, any captain or anyone I knew from Seireitei, but the only thing visible was smoke, dirt and light. The only thing I could hear was the clashing of swords and the sounds of battle.

During my search for friend or foe, I suddenly felt a burning sensation on the top of my head. Startled, I slid backward, searching for my attacker, but found nothing. The smoke and dirt was getting darker and darker by the second. I noticed the sounds of battle and the light from the reiatsu of others were somehow growing more distant. My eyes grew dim until there was nothing but black.

My consciousness dwindled in and out. I fought to stay alert, to break out of this reverie that has been placed upon me. It seemed as if it were an illusion.

"Aizen" I spat.

But why would he single me out? Are the others experiencing the affect of his Kyouka Suigetsu? It was then I felt a soft, somehow familiar, coldness surround my waist and an irresistible urge to sleep, overcome me.

And then there was nothing.

**Chapter 1 –**

In a daze I rolled over, trying to remember the dream I had just experienced. I slid my hand over my forehead to wipe the sweat and blood from my face.

Wait, why is there sweat and blood on my face?

My eyes flew open in a panic. While I tried to recall what had happened before I fell asleep, something more pronounced caught my attention first.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

As I waited for my eyes to focus, all I could make out was sand. There were mounds and mounds of nothing but sand as far as I could see.

I stood and looked around me. Finally my eyes settled on a tall, dark building.

Fuck, I must be in Huecomundo. I thought

Why am I here? Screw that; HOW am I here? These thoughts swarmed through my brain as my legs started moving toward the building not far from me.

I broke into full sprint. I'm not going to find any answers, or get out of here, if I simply stay out in this desert. I reached the huge wall surrounding the place.

I waited for an intervention, anything or anyone who would try to stop me from entering. Nothing.

It was so... quiet. Shouldn't there be something trying to intervene with my entry? An Arrancar? Espada? Hell, even a hollow?

Tentatively, using Shunpo, I started to make my way up the massive wall. I reached the top in complete shock that I was not being pursued yet. As I gazed at the ground beneath me, I found a large door to my bottom right. I jumped down, eyes locked on the door, and raced until I reached its handles.

Slowly, I opened the door and stepped into a vast room with a balcony lining the edges of the walls. There was a huge table in the middle of the back of the room. Beside the table, the room's decoration was limited. There were a few swords hung on the wall, glass mantels holding things I couldn't make out, but the room for the most part was bare. I took a step further into the room.

Suddenly I felt reiatsu so strong it nearly had me buckled at the knees. It took less than a second to analyze the reiatsu, my breath to catch in my throat, my eyes widen and my body to be robbed of its ability to move.

Completely immobilized; I heard the voice I knew I would soon hear. A voice I so longed to hear, yet wished to never hear again. There was an icy laugh followed by words breathed down my neck; sending a chill down my spine and fear to my heart.

"Rangiku" he whispered against my ear "it has been much too long".

**Chapter 2-**

Gin.

The sound of that voice sent my brain into a complete state of discord with overwhelming waves of contradicting emotions.

Before I could even think to gain composure; Gin raced off, a blur my eyes could barely make out and was gone. Fear helped clear my head.

Where was he? I could still sense his reiatsu but it was in small waves, as if he were turning it off and on purposely. Was he taunting me? It seemed like something he would do. I tried to pin point where he was but it seemed like he was all over the place. I heard a scuffle coming from the top of the balcony. Yes, he was trying to play with me; he would never have been so loud. I turned the direction of the noise and there he was, leaning on the railing, smiling down at me as if this was nothing more than a casual acquaintance.

The beauty of him took me by surprise. It had been so long since I had last seen him, and the memory of that day was not something I tried to think of.

He was just standing there, like nothing was wrong, like there was nothing to say or do at this point in time. He just stood there for me to glare at him. At least he was beautiful. He looked nearly perfect standing there, as still as a statue, waiting for me to make the next move. He would have been perfect, nearly every part of him was, but of course he had those eyes of his closed into the smallest of narrow slits. Even so, I knew he was staring me down, analyzing my movements and what I would do next.

What I would do next. That was the million dollar question.

"Why are we here, Gin?" I asked, not expecting a direct reply.

He laughed.

"OH, but that is half the fun, isn't it?" Gin replied in his usual offhand voice. "Are you not happy to see me, Rangiku?"

"Enough playing around! " I shouted "What is the meaning of us both being here!"

Faster than my eyes could make out, he rushed toward me and grabbed my neck in the most terrifying and seductive way imaginable. Petrified, I watched as he moved slowly to my ear and whispered;

"But playing, is precisely the reason we are here" he said.

**Chapter 3-**

Instinctively, I kicked back and escaped his grasp. He just laughed. To him this was mere child's play; I was going to get my ass kicked if I didn't stay focused. In dismay I reached for my Zanpakuto, this was not a fight I ever wanted to have.

I stood with Heineko wielded. Gin just stared at me.

"Are you going to fight me Rangiku?" He said, slightly laughing.

"I have to, you made your choice." I said sadly.

"Then I am sorry." He said, sounding poignant.

At that moment, brandishing his sword, he ran toward me. I dodged his attack by rolling myself onto the floor. I kicked out at his leg hard, barley fazing him, but it gave me time to stand again. He used Shunpo and was flashing around the room in pursuit to disorient me. My eyes fought to keep up with his movement, but they were losing. Suddenly he was in front of me throwing me full force. My back impacted with a pillar breaking through it and hitting the wall behind, hard. My whole body stung for a moment and before I was able to get up, he was in front of me again, picking me up by my robes and throwing me against the wall to the right of us. In agony, I breathed in hard and again he was in front of me, but I was ready this time. Just as he reached down to pick me up again, I darted my sword forward and created a huge gash on his right arm. Without hesitation he flashed away again leaving me, seemingly, alone.

All was quiet and still as I immediately stood up. I looked around me, felt around me, listened around me to find any trace of where he was. I found nothing. He was hiding and shielding his reiatsu at full extent.

I walked a few steps forward wondering where he was and what he could be plotting. I felt the same coldness around my waist that I felt before being transported to this place. I turned my head to see him standing, arms around my waist, smiling as always, showing no signs of planning to move away from me. Taking advantage of the moment I slightly raised my sword and in a split second I angled it toward me to the left and pushed back with full force. Feeling my sword pierce his abdomen I flashed away from him before he could recover from the shock of it.

Gone again, of course. I was tired of playing his games. Suddenly, all I heard was his voice, echoing in a ghost like manner throughout the room.

" My My, we are Serious aren't we love?" He said in a mockingly. "Was that a hit to injure, or was it intended to kill?"

I said nothing.

"You know, I could have killed you many times by now, yet I have not. What do you make of this?" He said.

Again, I said nothing.

"Ah, silence. " He sighed. "You were always so cold when you were serious, and when you were hurt. Tell me, Rangiku, has what I done to you hurt you enough that it would lead you to kill me?"

Silence.

"I see. Then it cannot be prevented." Was all he said.

Just then he rushed right in front of me, grabbed me by the waist and threw me upward. I flew until hit the wall near the ceiling and fell down with a dangerous sounding thud.

On hands and knees, fighting to breath and stand, I knew I could not beat him. I knew he was not fighting full force and if he had, even for just a second, I would be dead.

I stood with all the energy I had left. I wielded my sword and whispered "Growl, Heineko." My sword scattered to blades of ash and I sent it hurling towards Gin in a straight line. It only barley reached him and grazed his cheek before he dodged it. Again I sent it to follow him, only barley missing his use of Shunpo. I would never catch him like this, I thought. I made Heineko scatter around the room, creating a distraction, while making sure I would cut him at least a few times. I waited for something, anything to happen when out of the ash I saw his face darting toward me, sword out, aimed right for my chest. I had no time to dodge the attack, I thought, right as his blade pierced my upper arm. The pain and distraction caused my sword to take back its original form. Gin took advantage of my swords disabilities and raised me by my robes and lifted me over his head. I was left dangling there for a few seconds then he flicked me, as if I were a rag doll, toward the table. I landed and my body slid from one end of the table to the other.

I felt him coming closer to me; I raised my sword in front of me, just as his body made impact on top of mine. His sword was pressed upon my neck, and somehow, my sword had found the base of his as well. We laid there on the table for a second, realizing that one of us would flick their sword at any second, and the other would be dead. I was utterly defeated, dismay sunk into my very being when I realized that person could not be me. I could never kill Ichimaru Gin.

The moment this realization hit me, I looked up at him. I was in complete awe as I gazed up and realized his eyes were open, peering directly at me. My heart stopped at the sight of this rare occurrence. He laughed softly and before I knew what had happened, his mouth pressed down on mine with a fierce urgency I couldn't refuse.

**Chapter 4-**

At that moment battle was long forgotten in my head. The only thought I could process was the feel of his silky mouth gliding effortlessly upon mine. He breathed deeply and cast his sword aside, leaving only the smallest crevice of blood where it had been before. I mimicked his movement, and our swords lay at the far end of the table, forgotten.

I wrapped my arms around his neck moving my hands along the back of his robes, along his neck, through his hair. I tried to touch as much of him as possible but it was never enough. At that same moment he reached and trailed his long fingers through my hair, over and over again, like he was trying to commit the feel of them, the very number of strands, to memory. His hands traveled down the top of my head to cup my whole face. He held it with such strength and delicacy it was hard to tell if he was trying to crush my face, or if he thought of it as glass and was afraid to handle it at all.

My hands traveled down his body and I grabbed at his hips as strongly as I could. Irritated that his robe was in the way, I moved my hands upward to push him off of me so I could take them off. I sat up and slowly removed the white cloak from his body, frustrated that there was, of course, his black robe underneath it. I huffed a disappointed sigh as I looked up to see he was staring at me, with a most serious expression on his face. No smiling, no slit eyes, Just him, looking at me in the way I have longed for since he left Seireitei. Slowly, he removed my hands from his torso and placed them in my lap. Never taking his eyes off of mine, he slowly peeled of his robe starting from his shoulders, muscles rippling with every movement, one by one, then he moved his robe down his body until it was laying in a heap around his waist, completely baring his upper body. God, he was beautiful. He was so pale it was almost blinding. His long arms stayed motionless as I took in everything that had been just exposed.

He then began to lean forward, placing one hand on the table beside me, forcing me to move backwards on the table. His lips found mine once again only this time they were much less forceful. I lightly trailed my fingers on his now naked back, moving them up and down then traveling to the side to grip at his hips. At that moment his lips left mine and they traveled slowly down my jaw line, down my chin and stopped at my neck. He kissed my neck over and over again, finally allowing his tongue to mimic the actions. Just then he opened his mouth full and bit down on my neck with such intensity I cried out and dug my nails into skin.

He laughed at my shriek of delight and moved his hands down my neck, down my shoulders until he reached my robe. He rose up and placed both hands in between my breast holding on to the cloth of robe and ripped them open from the top of them to my waistline. I gasped as he immediately bent down over me. He started to lick my neck, and never faltered as his tongue traveled down my neck, my chest and then to my breasts. He moved over to one of them and began nipping at the whole of it. Finally his mouth found my nipple and he began licking and gently biting at it and my back arched in absolute pleasure. He stayed like that for awhile, while my hands just moved aimlessly on his back, his hips, through his hair, wherever I could touch at that moment my hands found. He moved slowly off of my breasts and moved down my ribs and my stomach until he reached my lower abdomen where my robes began again. With his teeth he picked up my robes and slowly moved them off of my hips and down my thighs and legs until I was completely naked. For a moment he simply stayed kneeling on top of me, gazing down at me.

I took advantage of his leverage. I sat up and gently tugged his robes down the rest of the way, exposing that he was firm and ready. Grabbing me by the shoulders he slowly lowered me to the table once again. Starting at my ankles he licked, kissed and bit his way up the rest of my body. Once he reached my thigh, I tensed in the anticipation of him reaching the place in between my legs. He gently licked that area for just a second and I swear I heard a giggle escape his lips at my sigh of frustration. He continued licking his way up my stomach, breasts and neck until he finally reached my lips and lingered there.

Then his lips pressed forcefully into mine and he entered me. I screamed at the shock and pleasure of it. He was slowly pulsing into me while our hands explored every last inch of each other we could while remaining connected. His speed picked up and I moved my hips in rhythm with his. The speed and force caused multiple moans to escape my lips, but his mouth never moved; it was as if he were eating the moans escaping me, and using them as fuel.

He lifted himself, balancing on his arms, to gain leverage inside me. Pumping himself into me harder and faster with every thrust. My nails were digging into his skin so hard I was releasing blood. I felt bad for a moment and then almost laughed; it wasn't as if that was the worst bloodshed I had treated him with today.

My moment of amusement ended when he reached underneath my back and lifted me up, never ceasing the movement of his hips. He somehow obtained a new arc of pleasure within me, somehow reached inside me deeper and faster than before. I could barely move from the pleasure and pain of it all. His head reached down and his mouth clung onto my neck like he was feeding off of me and the pressure building inside me built to an even greater height. It kept building and building as I felt him throbbing and slightly growing inside me. I knew he was about at climax, and so was I. Suddenly wave after wave of complete ecstasy rippled throughout my entire body as I climaxed and realized, so was he. We kept moving together, never faltering, as if we were to stop the world would collapse around us. And then, the forceful pleasure began to tone down to a nice hum. We completely stopped movement and collapsed onto the table, he on top of me, panting for air.

We remained like that for a long while. He rolled off of me on to the table beside me, with his hand draped across my ribs. Finally he was able to speak and said

" I have missed you, I dread the distance we will soon have".

There was a long silence as I debated on what to say next. I did not want the distance again, I barely handled it before this, and now I don't know if I could bear to be so far away from him. I was about at breaking point any way.

"Then why make the distance" I said, worried of his response.

He looked at me perplexed and said "Rangiku, you and I both know I could never come back to Seireitei. The Shinigami would kill me on the spot!" He said laughing.

"That isn't what I was suggesting," I said as I looked into his eyes, pleading him to know what I meant, and to accept it.

"You mean, for _you_ to stay here with _me_? " He asked disbelieving.

"Yes, that is what I mean".

He stayed completely still, just staring at me for moments and moments that seemed to take an eternity, letting the thought sink in.

"You would leave the Seireitei; leave your friends, everything you have worked so hard for, just like that?" Gin said, expecting me to give in.

"You did it, Aizen and Tousen did it. How can you ask me this in such a disbelieving manner when you have done the very same thing?"

He was silent.

I got up, feeling humiliated, depressed and defeated and said "Okay, I'll leave then. But the next time we face each other, I cannot turn away; one of us will have to die, when we see each other again."

He was all of a sudden back on top of me, throwing me back with such a force my back stung from hitting the table.

"No!" he half screamed" I do not wish you to go! I simply cannot see why you would stay here!"

"Well I want to, I want to stay here with you, I never want to have to face you, with the purpose of destroying you, or having you destroy me, isn't that enough reason?" I prayed he would understand my thoughts, that he would welcome my wishes.

"Yes" was all he said as his lips gently touched my own.

We stayed like that for a long while when I heard a huge explosion sound from far away. I looked out the window and saw in the distance a black and red light mixed with the fiercest green light I have ever seen.

My heart sped up at that moment. I realized everything had changed in a matter of minutes. If what I want to happen truly did happen, then it would be the green light I was fighting beside, and not the red and black.

Gin took my hand and said " Rangiku, if you stay, you'll have to join the cavalry, you know?"

"Yeah, I figured that was part of it" I sighed "Let's go kick some ass then"

He laughed as I stood to dress myself. While I tried to repair my broken robes with my pink scarf he looked at me and laughed.

"No, No this will never do! We have to find you something besides Shinigami attire to wear anyway" He mocked.

I laughed and said "You're my evil angel, you know that?"


End file.
